Only You
by Alexilaihorox
Summary: Everything in the twins' life seems absolutely perfect, until the day their mother is laid off. Turmoil erupts within the family. What will happen to the twins when there is talk of divorce and moving? Will they survive a separation?


**A/N: Hello, this is my first Ouran fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. Um... I do not own OHSHC, even if i wish i did. T.T**

**Warning: Contains yaoi, twincest, and the like. If you don't like, then don't read. To everyone else, please enjoy**

"Are you ready?" Hikaru asked me one last time just before Tamaki opened the doors of the Host Club. I nodded, sinking further back into the velveteen couch. It's not like we were doing anything different today, but Kyouya had informed us that we were going to have a few new customers. It wasn't that big of a deal, but he wanted us to be perfect today, anything less and we would have to pick up all the rose petals and crumbs from the floor. Not our idea of fun.

"Remember everyone, be the best you can be," Kyouya reminded us, the lights glinting off of his glasses menacingly. "Our funds have been decreasing recently and we need the money. Make sure to sweep these young ladies off their feet. I want to see them again."

We all nodded and took our places by the door. Hikaru and I lined up behind Tamaki and the others. Hikaru brushed his hand along my arm softly before taking the pose that Tamaki had insisted on. I smiled and winked at him, positioning myself like Hikaru had. Today would be fun.

Several minutes later we were seated on one of the velvet loveseats, our guests surrounding us. There were only six of them today. Four were regulars for us, but the other two were new. We had to be sure to impress them. I grinned to myself, took a deep breath, and then sighed as tiredly as I possibly could. The sigh signaled to Hikaru that we were starting our act.

He immediately turned to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and cupping my cheek with the other. "Is something wrong Kaoru? Are you not feeling well?" he asked, just the right amount of concern in his voice.

I tried to look as tired as possible as I smiled up at him. "No Hikaru, I am simply tired," I said softly, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulder and glanced quickly at the girls around us before closing my eyes as if I were falling asleep. Our regulars were on edge as always, getting ready to scream as soon as Hikaru said something mushy, however, the new ones were only slightly interested. We would have to step it up a notch.

"Is it because of last night?" Hikaru asked just loud enough for our guests to hear. He brushed his fingertips along my cheek, then down to my jaw before bringing them back up and running them through my hair. I just nuzzled his neck and squeezed him tighter. He pressed his cheek to mine and whispered, "I knew we shouldn't have gone more than one round. You know how tired it makes you when we do that _and _play the game."

My blush was immediate and deep, coloring almost my entire face a bright crimson color. That wasn't our planned line. "Hikaru!" I protested, not even having to pretend to be embarrassed or outraged. Unbeknownst to our guests, that was in fact exactly what we had done last night. I glanced up into his amused golden eyes and my blush deepened yet again. "That's our secret Hikaru," I complained softly, winging it since he had abandoned our original plot. Apparently he thought we needed to step it up too. But it didn't have to be this! "Just between you and I. That's so cruel of you to share it."

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly as he realized just how much he had embarrassed me. He brought his hands up to cup my face, instantly remorseful, hardly any acting on his part. I could see in his eyes that he truly felt bad for saying that and that he was acting mostly on instinct now, more than anything. He leaned in and bumped his nose against mine. "Forgive me Kaoru," he pleaded, his eyes screaming the silent message, _I'm sorry_!

I brought my hand up to rest my index finger against my lips and turned my head away, real tears welling up in my eyes. He dropped his hands, looking like a lost little puppy. "Please Kaoru, I'm so sorry, it's just that…" he trailed off, pretending to struggle to find the right words.

His hands grasped my free one, holding it tightly and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed my knuckles softly and I brought my eyes up to his. His eyes were begging me to continue as if this was all part of the act. I was vaguely aware of a muted thump. One of our fangirls must've fainted.

I glanced their way quickly. It was one of our regulars, as I had suspected. I was pleased however, to find that the new girls were bright red and watching us intently, literally scooting to the edge of their seats to be closer to us.

I took a shaky breath and turned back to Hikaru. The look in my eyes told him that he was forgiven and he reached out to me, wrapping me in a tight embrace. He kissed each of my cheeks and my forehead before pressing his face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and did likewise. At the moment we were utterly identical—mirror images.

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

He breathed a sigh of relief at my compliance, his warm breath tickling along my skin, and I held him closer. It felt so good to hold and be held. I never felt as safe as I did anywhere other than my twin's arms. He was literally my other half. His arms were home to me, my safe haven, my sanctuary.

I realized dimly that the girls were screaming like crazy, but I didn't care. I was being held by my brother and my love and that was all that mattered. Although, the back of my mind was thinking up a few things to get back at Hikaru. I smiled into the skin of his neck while I refined my idea.

After a few more moments I pulled back slightly, just enough to see his face. His eyes were confused, silently questioning my moves. I had to bring my hand up to my lips again to hide my smirk. I knew that we kissed all the time at home and in private, but we had never done it before at the club. I wanted a kiss though and it was sure to drive the girls wild. Kyouya would also probably be able to get pictures and profit off of them. We'd be in his good graces, which was something that we all wanted.

I glanced up at Hikaru again through my eyelashes, trying to look meek and hurt. "Hikaru?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Kaoru?" he responded, scooting closer to me. He ran one hand down my arm, bringing the other up to lightly trace my cheek. "What is it my dear brother?"

I clutched at his uniform jacket with my hands and buried my face in his chest. His arms were instantly around me, even though he was still mostly confused. I turned my head so that I was facing away from our audience and whispered the words through my smile. "Will you kiss me Hikaru?"

He stiffened for only a moment, his face going red, surprised I was guessing, at the fact that I wanted to be kissed in public. After his second of hesitation, his hand came down to gently lift my face up so that he could see it. His eyes searched mine, confirming that this is what I really wanted.

I blinked once, very deliberately, pulling harder on the fabric of his jacket that I held in my hands. He smiled then, an overwhelming look of love spreading across his face. I felt my answering expression adorn my face.

Another muted thud.

Hikaru and I barely even heard it, as entranced with each other as we were. My breathing hitched slightly as his head dipped toward mine. "Anything for my baby brother," he whispered before our lips met.

I was lost in the bliss of the kiss. I could suddenly feel _everything_. My senses were on fire. I could feel Hikaru's thighs between my legs as I unthinkingly straddled his lap. I could feel his hands on me, one fisting in my hair, the other splayed across my lower back. I could feel his warm chest through the clothes that he wore as I gripped his jacket tight enough that the sleeve actually ripped. But most of all I could feel his soft, heated lips on mine.

Using his now ruined jacket, I pulled myself closer to him, my tongue darting out to taste him. We moaned in unison, exploring each other's mouths.

Two more thuds. How many was that now? Four? Two of them were still conscious; we weren't doing a good enough job.

I uncurled my fingers, releasing his jacket, only to claim his flushed face in my hands. His hand left my hair to join the other on my back, pulling me even closer. I let out another moan on accident. Hikaru chuckled into my mouth. I stroked his tongue once with mine before I pulled back the slightest bit, panting.

I stared into his lust-filled amber eyes and smiled a slow, sexy smile. In response, he kissed me hard. I didn't mind the kiss, but his momentum made me over-balance and I felt myself starting to topple backwards. I clutched Hikaru closer to me as we fell.

We landed with Hikaru on top of me on the table that separated us from our guests. I was feeling slightly dizzy, but thankful that the girls had removed their tea cups and plates when they saw us start to fall. Broken pieces of porcelain in my back would've hurt.

I was a little winded since Hikaru's full weight had landed directly on me. I didn't mind though, it was a sign that he was there. I looked up into his eyes that were so close that they were actually slightly out of focus. "Are you…alright…Hikaru?" I panted.

He nodded, kissing me very softly once. "I'm fine, but are you?"

I grinned at him. "Never been better." And that was the honest truth.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated greatly :)**


End file.
